Belief (TV Series)
Belief '''is an American supernatural horror TV Series. It airs on HBO. The showrunner is Vince Gilligan. The show stars Stephen Amell, Karen Gillian, Matt Smith, and Mike Colter. Plot Matt Smith plays Jacob Greene, a young computer technician at a large tech company, who's life is changed forever when he is attacked by a Goatman, and his life is saved by hardened-warrior Adam Winters, who introduces him into the world of Monsters and Demons. While hunting down the Phantom, they encounter a monster-hunting couple, Alexander Barber and Elizabeth Carson. Monsters '''Season 1 Pilot - Goatman Be Careful - Hidebehind Now Generation - Children With Black Eyes Waking Life - Alp Crazy For You - Seven Deadly Sins Midnight Rider - Nuckelavee Monkey's Paw - Djinn The Gods Must Be Crazy - Daeva Humanity - Orion, Scorpio Heaven Only Knows - Yahoel Seven - Azazel, Seven Deadly Sins Something Wicked This Way Comes - Azazel, Seven Deadly Sins Happy Holidays - Krampus Season 2 Who Goes There? - Mimics The Eyes Of Terror - Mothman Serenity - Adze Scream - Gwrach-y-Rhibyn Streets Of Fire - Will O' Wisp Horror - The Amityville House Into The Woods - Piru, The Forest Demons Bloodstone - Azazel, Sphinx Night Changes - Four Horseman Of The Apocalypse Crazy Horses - Four Horseman Of The Apocalypse Apocalypse Now - Apocalypse, Four Horseman Of The Apocalypse Twelve Days Of Christmas - Frau Perchta Season 3 The Devils In The Details - Beelzebub I Want To Believe - Slender Man, Tulpa Effect Does Whatever A Spider Can - Anansi Hanging Judge - Abigail Williams, Witches Jursey Shore - Jersey Devil Mother Of Monsters - Echidna, Medusa, Chimera, Cyclops, Minotaur Friend Of The Devil - Belial Hell's Bells - Belial The New Testament - Judas Thirty Pieces Of Silver - Judas The Last Supper - Anti-Christ, Judas Christmas Spirit - Jolakotturinn Season 4 Highway To Hell - The Behemoth The Lost Boys - Dracula, Vampires Fever Dream - The Sandman, Cain The Skin Of Our Teeth - Cain, Succubus Adam's Apple - The Serpent, Nephilim In The Garden Of Eden - The Serpent, Nephilim The Mark Of Cain - Cain, Gabriel Sends Me An Angel - Gabriel, Michael, Uriel The Divine Comedy - Devil, Abbadon, Leviathan Black Sabbath - Devil, Abbadon, Berith, Asmodeus, Verine, Leviathan The Devil's Dance - Devil, Archdemons, Demons, Leviathans Sympathy For The Devil - Devil, Archdemons, Demons, Leviathans, Daniel's Beasts Epilogue - Cronos Season 5 The Fallen - Adam Winters, Beowulf Dungeons And Dragons - Adam Winters, Grendel, Beowulf Hitchhiking Mood - The Hitchhiker Werewolves Of London - Werewolf It's Here - Poltergeist With You I'm Born Again - Necromancer, Zombies Send Me An Angel - Camael, Fallen Angels The Number Of The Beast - Camael, Fallen Angels, The First Beast I Started A Joke - Adam Winters, Death The Show Must Go On - Adam Winters, Death Cast Jacob Allen - Matt Smith Alex Winters - Stephen Amell Alexander Barber - Trai Byers Elizabeth Carson - Karen Gillan Lucifer - Tony Todd (Voice), John Barrowman (First Vessel), Matt Smith (Last Vessel) Apocalypse - Ron Perlman Death - Hugh Laurie War - Jason Momoa Famine - Mark Margolis Pestilence - Jenna Louise Coleman Azazel - Kit Harington Wrath - Rory McCann Pride - Alexander Skarsgard Envy - Hugh Dancy Gluttony - Mark Addy Greed - John Slattery Lust - Christina Hendricks Sloth - Tom Cavanagh Judas - Henry Simmons Anti-Christ - Mads Mikkelsen Jesus Christ - Diogo Morgado Beowulf - Sean Bean Gabriel - Channing Tatum Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows